


标题就叫没想好标题

by HeathGrey



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathGrey/pseuds/HeathGrey
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

成团当晚，李振宁就被李汶翰悄悄地约了谈。时间已经是很晚了，他站在没开灯的楼梯口打着哈欠边玩手机边等，这里没有摄像头。

等了一会儿李汶翰就来了，他神神秘秘地边往后张望边推开门进来，一进门就被黑暗中手机屏幕映出来的李振宁的脸吓了一跳。

“有什么事不能明天说吗，我好困啊。”李振宁说着又眯起眼打了个哈欠。他把手机锁了屏，可是没了这唯一的光源他俩就连对方脸都看不见了，只好又把手机开起来。“好傻喔我们两个。”他小声嘟囔了一句，声音在窄小的楼梯间里轻轻地回响起来。

“很重要的事情，越早说清楚越好。”李汶翰特意压低了声音，又往李振宁的方向凑了凑，抬起来手来指了指自己的后颈示意，“你这个，以后怎么办？”

其实这个不是什么难解决的事情，像姚明明这种老实一点儿的就吃抑制剂解决，管栎则选择找李汶翰帮忙做临时标记，毕竟一直住同一个宿舍，估计以后也是这么解决。

但李振宁就比较不一样了，他一贯秉持能爽就爽的原则，抑制剂和临时标记他看不上，他就喜欢玩真枪实弹的。以前他都是找施展解决，但现在成团了就比较麻烦了。

李振宁没被李汶翰的一脸严肃唬住，他把眼睛笑得弯弯的，凑过去学着李汶翰的样子低声地说，“要不你借我用用？”

于是李汶翰受到了今晚来自李振宁的第二次惊吓，然后他反应过来，立马义正言辞地拒绝了。

李振宁早就料到会被拒绝，翻了个白眼，没说话。

“说认真的啊，”李汶翰清清嗓子，试图恢复严肃，“你得赶紧想好，明天我们就要搬去新宿舍住了。”他又迅速补上了一句，“你别打杨杨的主意啊，人家还小。”

“靠，”李振宁突然从困倦中清醒过来，收起了笑，“那都没有了啊，嘉羿和宥维不也小吗，都是98年的。”

李汶翰抱着手靠在墙上没说话了。其实在这么暗的灯光下什么都看不清楚，但李振宁就是有种直觉，感觉李汶翰此刻看他的眼神充满了怜悯。

他试图挣扎，“我也说认真的，大家都是一个厂出来的兄弟，你借我搞一搞嘛......”越说声音越弱，他自己都觉得不靠谱。

“我都帮管栎做临时标记了，这样显得我很渣男啊。你还是自己想办法吧，实在不行就把性生活戒了，学人家吃抑制剂吧。”李汶翰看似诚恳建议，实则幸灾乐祸。

这场对话以李振宁一声哀嚎为结束，在楼梯间里回荡了还蛮久。


	2. Chapter 2

嘉羿最近总是感觉李振宁看自己的眼神怪怪的。

......总是有一种幽怨的感觉。

他仔细地反省了自己过去几天的所作所为，得出结论：李振宁想跟姚明明和管栎住。

当事人李某从李汶翰夹杂着哈哈哈的传话中得知后，翻了一个惊天地泣鬼神的白眼。

——具体情况是这样的。

“你有没有觉得深深最近不大开心？”嘉羿悄悄地避开队友，试探着问李汶翰。

他可不开心了，在猥亵儿童和断绝性生活中二选一，换我我也不开心。李汶翰腹诽。（李振宁：神经病啊猥亵儿童是什么鬼啊！！）虽然心里早就知道原因，但李汶翰本着一个演员的基本素养，还是故意地“啊”了一声，然后装着不知道的样子反过来问他，“有吗？”

嘉羿郑重其事地点点头，又补充道，“我觉得他最近看我的眼神很奇怪。”

李汶翰憋笑憋得很辛苦，还要继续装着一副关心的口吻，“为什么啊，你惹他了？”

“我猜，只是我猜啊。”嘉羿一时有些犹豫，话到嘴边又要改口，被李汶翰催了好几遍才慢吞吞地说，“......Omega是不是喜欢抱团啊？”

很好，这笑憋不住了。

“李Jenny，采访一下你此刻的心情。”李汶翰转述完了也笑完了，平复了一下呼吸把手握了个圈，递到一脸无语的李振宁面前。

“很高兴，很荣幸，谢谢CCTV，谢谢主持人。”李振宁被迫营业，敷衍地应了几句，又翻了个白眼。什么幽怨啊，我那是恨铁不成钢好不好。再说了，也就瞄了几眼，有这么明显吗。

不过这句谢谢倒是有一点儿真心在里面，起码李汶翰让他知道了嘉羿是根铁树，不仅直，还扎手。

第二天起李振宁对嘉羿就恢复了原本的快乐xxj相处模式，嘉羿不禁由此感慨，大哥出面，就是不一样。后来李振宁得知嘉羿特别高兴地跑去感谢李汶翰的时候，已经连白眼都懒得翻了。

不错，作为一个优秀的新时代Omega，他决定就此打消念头，转移目标。

其实一开始为什么会去留意嘉羿，是因为他觉得相比起陈宥维，嘉羿看起来比较好骗。

......怎么搞得好像我拐卖儿童一样。当事人李某沉默。

好，认真地说，是因为跟嘉羿比较熟悉，比较好意思开口。还有一个原因是嘉羿身材真的不错，亲眼看过的，不错，真的不错。（李振宁：后面这个不是主要原因。......谁激动得语无伦次了，别污蔑我！）

所以他转而偷瞟陈宥维，在心里默默思考勾搭的可行性。

但他没察觉到的是，陈宥维不仅知道他在偷瞟，还瞟回去。


	3. Chapter 3

所有人都以为陈宥维和李振宁不熟，实际上，他们是真的不熟。举个例子，陈宥维一直以为施展是李振宁的男朋友。

其实陈宥维对李振宁的印象并不是很好。

Alpha聚集时谈论的必定会有Omega这个话题，李振宁这个名字一开始基本不被提起，直到第一次公演《后退》舞台后才被广泛地谈论，连陈宥维这种不爱凑热闹的都能听见好几回。他有时看见李振宁挤在一众Alpha里聊天，靠在别的Alpha身上睡觉，跟别的Alpha一起练习，边笑边一个劲儿拍手。由于袖子长出一截，还会甩来甩去的。

后颈上没有屏蔽贴，明晃晃地露着腺体，带着施展的信息素味。

施展，真蓝人。陈宥维默默地在心里对施展表达了敬佩。（施展：......？）

那他现在是什么意思？

还挺有趣。

对叫李振宁起床这件事大伙儿每天都是乐此不疲的，往往都是一个人从餐桌边站起来一招手，一群人加入叫李振宁起床大队浩浩荡荡地上楼去，然后一只睡眼惺忪的考拉就被拖拖拽拽着边打哈欠边下楼来。

“你们好歹让我洗个脸嘛......”李振宁被一把按在椅子上时还不忘嘟囔着抱怨。

在大伙儿向管栎踊跃建议早饭少放点辣椒的时候，陈宥维正直直地打量着边吃边睡的李振宁，打算找个机会证实一下自己的想法。

李振宁吃完了早饭把餐具收拾了端去厨房，一回头就对上了陈宥维，给吓了一跳，这时才把一直半眯着的眼睁全了。他的身后是一个转角，也就等于说陈宥维这是把他堵死了。这种感觉并不好，尤其是在陈宥维还比他高的情况下。

“振宁哥。”陈宥维手撑着桌把人圈在角落里，开口叫他。

“......你这样叫好奇怪喔。”李振宁只能半抬起头跟他对视，一边尬笑着应付一边悄悄往后挪了半步。

“是不是有事要跟我说，偷偷看我好几天了。”陈宥维一副关心的样子，如果不是李振宁还被堵在他怀里，他说不定就要感动了。

“没有，我哪有看你。”李振宁选择耍赖，面不改色，稳如泰山，实则心里一团乱麻。......什么鬼啊，明明也没怎么看，又不是真的很感兴趣，他怎么会知道。

两人沉默着对峙了一会儿，陈宥维突然俯下身凑前来，距离一下被拉近到呼吸交融的程度，却又不说话，只是盯着他看。

李振宁又被动地往后退了半步，往身后的桌上抵得更重了些。时间像是慢得几近静止，在小心翼翼的呼吸里。

后来他听见自己微颤的声音说，“......要亲也等我洗个脸好吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

他听见陈宥维轻轻地抽了一口气，只是还没回答就被身后传来的声音打断了。

“干啥呢你俩，演偶像剧也换个地方，厨房里玩壁咚不寒碜吗？”李汶翰手里拿着个杯子走进来，一脸嫌弃地对着角落里僵持的两人，“哎，让让，我拿麦片。”

陈宥维又意味深长地瞥了李振宁一眼，回头就没事似地调侃起李汶翰养生。

那天早上后来收拾发型的时候李振宁收到了李汶翰发来的微信。

李旺旺：可以啊李珍妮

李旺旺：你俩啥时候搞上的

李旺旺：你不是嫌他小吗

李振宁转头去看坐在沙发上正一脸八卦神情的李汶翰，被造型姐姐小声地骂了一句李振宁你要死哦别乱动。于是他又乖顺地低下头打字，只是悄悄地勾了唇角。

——还早，小不小还不知道。

他回完就把手机锁了屏，主动跟造型姐姐聊起了天，心情很好的样子。

收到回信的李汶翰：？

那一天的录制非常平常，李振宁和陈宥维还是日常不熟，两个人都是沉得住气的，谁也没多看一眼、多说一句。

李振宁一向相信自己的直觉，这次他认为陈宥维会先主动来找他。

晚上李振宁又跑去了三人房，串门是次要，顺点屏蔽贴回去才是主要目的。管栎嘴上抱怨着哎呀说了多少次咯你怎么就不自己买，手上却早有准备似地给他翻出一整盒来。

他是洗好澡换好睡衣来的，索性直接把拖鞋一蹬，爬上管栎的床盘腿坐下，拆起包装来。

“栎栎特地给你挑的，说适合你的体质。”姚明明在遥远的隔壁的隔壁发了话，李振宁进门的时候他正横屏举着手机看舞蹈的练习室视频。嘉羿倒是不在，不知道哪里去了。

李振宁其实也是发现这次的屏蔽贴跟之前他顺走的管栎平时用的那些不一样，才想拆开看看。“这么好啊，谢谢哥哥。”他把眼睛笑得弯弯的，喊哥哥喊得自然又顺畅，反而是管栎不大好意思。

确实是谢谢管栎的好意，但如果他能找到新的炮友，这玩意儿就用不上了。他想。

......好难啊，啊！！

又聊了会儿天，李振宁才刚反应过来似地问起房间里失踪的人，“嘉羿呢，我还想找他睡前开黑呢。”

“找汶翰去了吧。”管栎回答。

......你们Alpha是不是喜欢抱团啊。李振宁在心里翻了个白眼。

几墙之隔的李汶翰和嘉羿本来正聊着天，突然同时打了个喷嚏，引来了隔壁床胡春杨的注目。


	5. Chapter 5

刚成团的日子是忙着准备第一张EP，录音和拍摄完成得很快很顺利，但主打歌的舞台训练就比较麻烦了。这支舞本身有一定的难度，加上他们的自我要求又高，训练强度也就大了。

相比起高强度训练，还有件事让李振宁更头疼，就是他的发情期莫名其妙延迟了。其实在目前他找不到下一个炮友的情况下，延迟有一定的方便之处，但问题在它不知道会延迟到什么时候，搞得李振宁紧张得很，又是上网查又是问管栎，一贯不屑的屏蔽贴现在每天检查得比姚明明都勤，还破天荒地往包里带了抑制剂。

眼看着就要见面会了，发情期要是撞上见面会，不知道会有什么样的后果。他很烦。

但没有什么烦恼是一局王者荣耀解决不了的，如果有，就两局。当然，遇到队友挂机的话另说。

所以陈宥维又见到了在大厂里见过无数次的类似场面，那曾使他一度觉得李振宁是个随便的人，虽然好像现在也并没怎么改观——他这么想的时候，李振宁正躺在嘉羿腿上打游戏。从他这里看过去，正好能看到他因运动而泛着薄红的耳尖，下边松松垮垮地挂了一只耳机。他没有带妆，帽子被蹭掉在一边而露出有些乱的头发，脸跟嘉羿那条横在他面前的小臂形成了色差。

待到反应过来时，他已经这样定定地盯着李振宁出神了有一会儿了。他垂下眼，敛了敛心绪，装啥都没发生。希望没人发现，他想。

但好像是不可避免一样，陈宥维又想起那天早上被自己堵在怀里的李振宁。

他自诩自控力不错，但对着李振宁，总是很奇怪地会去做一些失控的事。

比如说不自觉地靠近。他发现李振宁的眼睛很好看，像蕴着明媚的光，近一点的话能看清柔软的眼睫，虽然当时因紧张而微微地发着颤。

......会那样问，李振宁是真的误解了，还是故意的？

结果是没有真的接吻，但事后他回想起来，却莫名地有点遗憾。

不知道李振宁今天洗脸了没有。

其实嘉羿以前也打C位，但李振宁看着就不是个愿意打辅助的样子，反正他打得好，嘉羿也就无所谓了，大丈夫能屈能伸嘛。

喝着水路过的李汶翰看到这俩人奇诡的双排姿势，还好心提醒了李振宁一句小心手机砸到脸上。

在练习室休息的时候打跟之前在宿舍打不一样，没了一墙之隔，交流也就更方便了。但李振宁还非要戴耳机，说不戴耳机没那感觉。

但嘉羿没有带耳机，反正人就在面前，不开语音也没关系。

李振宁一只耳朵戴着没有声音的耳机，另一只耳朵朝下枕在嘉羿腿上，有时没听见嘉羿说话他就皱着眉念，哎呀我没听见，什么呀。嘉羿给他重复的时候，他又一蹭一蹭地想挪位置，给嘉羿的腿上一个劲儿地磨，闹得嘉羿边笑边说，痒，诶，别动了。

然后李振宁的耳机被他蹭掉了，正好落到嘉羿腿间，但他没意识到，反手就摸上去找。

于是嘉羿的笑突然就僵在了脸上，李振宁也吓到了，于是他成功地完成了被手机砸脸的成就。


	6. Chapter 6

最尴尬的是，摸到了就算了，某愣住的考还忘记了把手拿开。

李振宁忘记他的手停在嘉羿裆上多久了，事后想起来就是后悔，非常后悔。

他终于反应过来，翻身把脸往嘉羿衣服里一埋就装起了鸵鸟，反手抱着嘉羿的腰一个劲儿晃，“我靠，我靠，好丢人啊！！”

嘉羿脸上还僵着笑，他想说这样就更痒了，眨巴了两下眼睛没说出口。

突然他瞄到了自己灰掉的手机屏幕，于是紧接着也抱住李振宁的肩开始晃，“完了啦深深，我们团灭了！”

如李振宁所料，他引起陈宥维的注意了。但是比较令他苦恼的是，陈宥维只是主动增加了与他的接触，而别的事情一句都没有多说。比如休息的时候帮他拿水，排练的时候请教他动作，还有突然凑近帮他拨开汗湿的刘海。

李振宁对演偶像剧不感兴趣，他打算找个时候跟陈宥维摊牌。本来只是想考虑一下队内找炮友的可行性，怎么就发展成这样了，李振宁郁闷。

某天他们训练完回家路上，李振宁接到了施展的电话，接起来聊了没几句旁边人纷纷起哄，要他开免提，并且成功地把电话那头的施展吓了一跳。

“哇你们这些人还好意思说我吵！”施展一打九自然不在话下，只是苦了李振宁的手机，感觉它要炸掉了。

一个轮一个聊下来，手机回到李振宁手上前一秒施展还在热情洋溢地跟胡春杨说啥时候去吃火锅展哥给你调全世界第一好吃的油碟。这李振宁就不大乐意了，问他，你给我打电话就为了跟人家约火锅？

“……没有，我今天吃小鸡炖蘑菇，想到你了，给你打个电话。”施展沉默了一下后语气特别诚恳地回答，还试图自证，“你开摄像头，我给你看鸡骨头。”

李振宁愤怒地挂掉了电话。

后座的嘉羿好奇地凑过来小声问他，“你们还在联系啊，我还以为你们出厂后就分手了。”

“我们没在一起过啊。”李振宁倒是没什么顾虑，大大咧咧地回答，“再说了，谁规定的分手就不能联系了啊。”

“啊？你俩不是情侣吗？？”嘉羿有些震惊，“我一直以为你们俩是一对啊，那你怎么会……”本来不自觉提高的音量此刻又弱了下去，他本来想问为什么李振宁跟施展不是恋爱关系却会带着他的信息素，但他脑中好像突然有了个不确定的答案。

是他想的那样吗？

李振宁回过头来意味深长地瞥了他一眼，抿着笑没解释。

……是吗？

至此陈宥维之前的猜想已经得到验证，李振宁之前与施展是炮友关系，并且现在在寻觅新的目标。

那天半夜，施展又打来了电话，在李振宁惯例熬夜的时候。


	7. Chapter 7

“我刚还想开把单排呢，还好没开。咋啦？”李振宁接起来，问他。隔壁床的何昶希正戴着耳机，不知道在干什么。

“这几天不是你发情期嘛，我想问问你情况怎么样，晚上打过去那么多人，就没好意思问咯。”施展的语气听起来难得地认真，“你那个……最近还好吗？”

李振宁听了觉得有点好笑，故意要拿话打趣他，“还有你觉得不好意思的事啊。”

“哇我还不是为你着想，你要夸我体贴！”对面的音量陡然增大，李振宁一皱眉，默默地拿远了手机。

又闹了几句，李振宁才开始认真回答问题。

“太惨了吧，你都沦落到要吃抑制剂了啊。”施展已经完全开启幸灾乐祸模式了，刚才听着的时候就在使劲憋笑。他又戏谑地问，“要不要展哥给你提供售后服务啊？包满意的那种。”

“……也不是不可以。”李振宁回答得有气无力。

“你没再找啊？”

于是李振宁给他解释了目前的情况。他不想谈恋爱也不想搞暧昧，只是想找个炮友解决一下需求，怎么就这么难啊，李某人无语。

……这个施展笑得好大声，他后悔接这通电话了。

第二天施展又打电话来了，不过他那时正在训练没接到，是后来休息的时候看到的，施展的未接来电提醒密密麻麻码下了一屏幕，还夹杂几个微信未读通知。

他开了锁屏给施展回电话， 这时陈宥维给他递了一瓶水。他笑笑接过来道了谢，又瞥了这个沉默的Alpha一眼，悄悄地开了门出去躲到走廊底等施展接电话。

结果是施展昨天熬夜给他查了一大堆相关的注意事项，还打电话回家里去问了他妈，非要李振宁记到手机备忘录里去，以防万一。

我读书的时候要是这么刻苦，我北大都考上去咯。我念一句你记一句啊，咳咳，施展说着清了清嗓，真就开始念，那架势都把李振宁唬住了，记了好几条才想起来微信有个功能叫文件传输。

施展把文件发过来后又絮絮叨叨一大堆，等李振宁在他“有啥子不懂就问我啊我二十四小时待机”的嘱咐中把电话挂掉，已经过去十几分钟了。

所以回到舞室后他已经挤不进正在双排的嘉羿和李汶翰中间了。他又试图在旁边观战，但由于李汶翰举手机的角度过于刁钻，没能得逞。

“你们Alpha是不是都喜欢抱团啊？”被挤出了排位车队的李振宁就真像一只被挤下桉树的考拉，他悲愤交加，咬着牙拧出来个古怪的语气发问道。

嘉羿霎时瞳孔地震。他转过头去看李汶翰，当事人李某则心虚地转过头装没听见。


	8. Chapter 8

李振宁选择坚持观战，为了适应李汶翰的屏幕角度都快整个人斜到他身上去了。但这把原本还挺顺风的局不知怎么的就拖了好久，李振宁在一边看着干着急，打游戏的两个人倒是不在意的样子。

迫于颈椎长时间歪扭导致的酸痛，李振宁揉着自己的后颈，借力了一下李汶翰的肩膀倚着墙站起来。李汶翰夸张地啊了两声意在控诉，又被李振宁毫不领情地一巴掌拍了回去。

“振宁哥，有空吗？”陈宥维不知道什么时候走到了他身边来，“我想问你几个动作。”他很认真地说着，又瞥了一眼横在地上的两个Alpha。

“噢，好。那我们去那边吧。”李振宁环顾了一下四周，找了个比较空的角落向他示意。陈宥维嗯了一声，很自然地伸手去把李振宁因胡乱摇头活动颈椎而翘起的呆毛顺下去。李振宁抬眼去看他，没什么反应。

这时前一秒还一滩泥一样歪在墙边的李汶翰原地弹起，阻住两人刚要迈开的步子，“我教你，来。”他一把把手机塞到李振宁手上，回手去勾陈宥维的肩往一边走，“队长职责，队长职责。”

李振宁愣了一下，反应过来时两人已经走开了。他不满地嚷道，“什么鬼嘛，拖成了膀胱局才给我！”

当事人李某对于装没听见一向非常拿手，他头也没回地给李振宁比了个加油的手势，自认为帅气潇洒，实际上因为强行无视身高差的勾肩姿势，整个背影看起来滑稽得很。

也是在回家的车上，李振宁原本正跟姚明明凑着一把手机看今天的练习视频，突然被李汶翰戳了戳手臂，神神秘秘地冲他举了举手机示意。

李振宁配合地看了自己的手机。由于对李汶翰的中二行为已经完全免疫，所以对间隔不到半米还发微信交流这种事他也觉得很正常。

李旺旺：你俩真的搞上啦？

李旺旺：他给你做临时标记了吗

李旺旺：你现在身体状态应该没问题吧

他抬头看了一眼坐在最前面的陈宥维，又对上了李汶翰不知道是八卦还是真的关切的眼神。

然后他低下头打字，打算解释一下情况，屏幕上又跳出来一行字。

李旺旺：怎么办啊感觉我女儿要出嫁了我好舍不得你啊

于是李振宁愤怒地把打出来的字删掉，并冲李汶翰用力地翻了一个白眼。

手机突然又振动起来，显示微信又有未读消息，打开一看，是陈宥维。说曹操曹操到，他想着，看消息的同时把手机举了起来，挡住正不明所以的李汶翰。

陈宥维：回去的时候聊聊？

他飞快地回了一个好字。

李汶翰查看了微信没发现任何回信，又回过头来疑惑地看他。李振宁冲他神神秘秘地笑了一下作为回敬，又凑回去姚明明边上了。


	9. Chapter 9

李振宁使用耍赖技能抢在何昶希前面洗了澡，换了睡衣回床上坐下时头发还在滴水。陈宥维好像又发消息来了，他一手擦着头发另手去床头摸出来眼镜戴上。

陈宥维：我过去找你？

他本来想回好，但一想人家现在可能也在洗澡什么的，不一定收得到，干脆蹬了双拖鞋就直接跑去了人家房间。门没关，陈宥维正在收拾东西，夏瀚宇不知道哪里去了。

“那个，我来了。”李振宁很少来他们俩的房间，不比在三人间那样肆意妄为的样子，他抿了抿唇问道，“你的床可以坐吗？”问完一顿，又飞快地把自己的问题否决掉，“噢，我站着吧，不然把你的床弄湿了。”

说完他对陈宥维笑笑。他头上还顶着块毛巾，刘海上滴下来的水打湿了眼镜，看起来傻里傻气的。

“没事，你坐吧。”陈宥维对他示意了一下右手边是自己的床。

……客气中带有一点尴尬。

李振宁“噢”了一声，瞥了一眼那张收拾整洁的床，没动。

然后又没动静了。他简直想大叫一声转身就跑，怎么独处会这么尴尬啊。

“……老夏呢？”“我想了解你。”

同时开口的两人面对面愣住。李振宁没听清，又眯了眼皱眉问，“啊？”

“他去洗澡了。”相比起来，陈宥维还是一副波澜不惊的样子，平静地回答，再平静地重复，“我说，我想了解你。”

“你真的很适合演偶像剧。”李振宁愣了一下，把眼睛眯得更弯了些，没有直接回答。

他真的挺像一只考拉的，陈宥维想。远观时、走近时只是被外形上温顺无害的样子吸引，试探着伸出手去时才知道它长着锋利的弯钩爪子。“我认真的。”他也跟着笑了。

“我有什么好了解的，我这么肤浅一人。”李振宁低下头，拿毛巾挼起自己湿漉漉的头发。“不肤浅我也不来找你啦。”他说着，把自己都逗乐了。

陈宥维不置可否，伸了手去取他的眼镜，他下意识地缩了一下，好在陈宥维的动作很慢很小心，没有磕到。李振宁抬起眼看他。“你真的好高啊。”他又小声地念了一句。

这段李振宁事后回想起来也觉得太偶像剧了，但不可否认的是陈宥维的吻技还不错，起码比起自己来说还不错。

李振宁其实不怎么会接吻，当时那个情况不知道怎么的就亲到一起了，他连眼睛都没闭，只是垂着，后来一抬发现陈宥维也没闭眼，才慌慌张张闭上。他没有在唇齿上设防，都是乖顺地敞开着让外来者采撷。

被吻到七荤八素不至于，但他还是觉得有点害羞，如果面前是别的什么他熟一点的人的话他可能就抱着人直接表演一个考拉上树把头埋进去了。

他看到李振宁飞快地舔了一下因刚接过吻而裹着水泽的唇，然后又笑起来。“那我下次来找你。”他说。


End file.
